Atsui Natsu
Atsui Natsu '(熱い夏 ''Atsui Natsu) is the lead Cure in Seasons Precure✿ She is a girl who loves helping students study or practice for a sport, and is asked to join all kinds of sports. She is a student at Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School. Her Cure form is Cure Summer(キュア サマー Kyua Samaa). Appearance Personality History Meeting Fire Natsu met Fire when she was sitting down at the park bench eating takoyaki. She was to busy watching a fire show when something burst out of the flames and landed on her lap. For a second Natsu thought it was a doll but when the doll started talking and introducing itself as Fire she dropped her takoyaki and jumped up watching the doll called Fire fall to the ground eating her takoyaki. She decided to take Fire home and on the way but more Takoyaki. Becoming Cure Summer She was walking to school when a monster and a young boy came out of nowhere. She introduced herself to the boy and the boy intoduced himself back as Pouring and the monster who was called a Wilten. When he ordered the Wilten to attack she jumped back just in time but saw that the Wilten was going to take a blow on her best friend Aki! She ran as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough, because as soon as she got to where Aki was standing, she was lying down on the side of the road in line with a car that would run her over any second. She cried out when her finger glowed and looked down to see she had a ring on her finger. Fire said that it was her transformation device and to shout out Pretty Cure Season Rotate! ''Natsu looked at Fire like he was nuts, but thought of saving Aki and being on the morning paper and transformed. She ran very fast and scooped up Aki of the road before the car even hit both of them. She put Aki on the bench and ran at the monster, she threw some kicks and punches here and there until she used her attack ''Summer Fire. Relationships Kōyō Aki- Her best friend. She teaches Aki karate and saved Aki from being ran over in episode 2. They are in different classes but are in one class together which is English class. Kōsetsu Fuyu- She tries to become friends with Fuyu in episode 3 and 4 but she kept on walking away from her. In episode 5 she comforted Fuyu about becoming a Cure and that you had to believe in yourself to become one. Haru May- The transfer student in Natsu's class. Natsu was choosen to show May around the school but was having a difficult time since she kept on speaking english in her sentences. Fire- Her fairy partner. They get along well because of their personality and their for watching the local Fire Shows. Cure Summer '''The Flames of Summer! Cure Summer! 夏の炎! キュア サマー ! Natsu no honoo! Cure Samaa! Cure Summer is Natsu's Pretty Cure Alter ego. Her power is Fire. Transformation Attacks Summer Fire Summer Fire is Cure Summer's main purification attack, with the incantation "O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Pretty Cure Summer Fire! "(オー·ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける! プリキュア サマー ファイヤー! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Purikyua Samaa Faiyaa!) Fire Burning Fire Flame is Cure Summer's upgrade purification attack with her Fire Torch. The incantation is '"O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Fire Torch! Burn! Fire Burning!" '(オー·ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける！ファイヤー トーチ! 燃やす! ファイヤー バーニング! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Faiyaa Tōchi! Moyasu! Faiyaa Baaningu!) Etymology Atsui (熱い) Atsui is not exactly a surname in japanese but if you translate it to english it means hot. ''Natsu ''(夏) Natsu means fire in japanese which suits Natsu well with her power. Trivia *She is the third Cure to have Fire as her power and her theme colur is red. First is Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny. *She is the first lead Cure to have Red as her theme colour.